rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Wool
Steel Wool is a covert special operations operative of a secret organization named S.O.B.S. (Secret Organization for the Betterment of Sheep) that plans to conquer Gielinor. He is a commando trained in guerilla warfare, crossbow sniping, hoof-to-hoof combat, assassination, and infiltration. This humor character is played by Raltin Avarr. History Steel Wool was raised on a farm in Lumbridge, and at some point in time that no one knows when and why, he began his training to become the ultimate mercenary. He was soon hired by S.O.B.S and quickly worked his way up the ranks to become their top operative. Steel Wool's current whereabouts are unknown, as he is working on a top secret mission, but seems to be turning up on multiple locations across Gielinor. Spying on Falador He began to scout out the castles and headquarters of the various leaders of Gielinor and draw conclusions on how best to invade them. Currently he is busy dealing with Falador and all its wierdness, but is set to move on soon. During his scouting mission while he was judging on how to best infiltrate the castle, a white knight looked at him and drew his sword, thinking he should slaughter and eat the sheep. Steel Wool looked strait at him and the sound of his crossbow being readied under his belly was heard, and the knight backed away in fear, then decided to walk away; judging the sheep to be a bad omen. Academy of Heros One day he walked into the academy of heros, and began noting various weaknesses of the place. He was eventually attacked by an academy member, who flung a fire spell at him. Steel Wool somersaulted forward, dodging the attack and pulled out his poisoned knife. The golems stationed at ballistae above were ordered to shoot, and the sheep limberly dodged his way to behind the fountain. The original mage casted a spell that caused the fountain to sink, and thus expose Steel Wool. The golems fired, but like a scene during a karate action movie, the events went into slow motion, and Steel Wool jumped. Like a ninja, he went airborn and landed on one of the giant ballistae bolts mid-air, and jumped off of it, then he started somersaulting during his airborn moment with his tongue hanging out like a famous basketball player. While he did this, he used his mouth to pull out an experimental explosive from his wool coat, and dropped it. As he landed, his teleport tablet broke and he disappeared, the explosive however managed to be smothered. Appearance He looks like every other sheep; giving him an innocent look, and all suspect nothing until it is too late. Arsenal Weapons Steel Wool may look harmless at first, but keeps a variety of weapons hidden in his thick wool. He keeps a heavy two-handed crossbow strapped to his underside, which is a perfect hiding place for the weapon, he also hides spare bolts next to the crossbow. In the fleece around his neck he keeps hidden a long and sharp dagger, which he can pluck from its hiding place with his mouth and use it as an effective weapon. He sometimes utilizes poisons to kill or incapacitate targets. Armor He isn't called Steel Wool for nothing; special enchantments, done by sheep sorcerers of the organization, have been placed upon his coat, giving it the strength and characteristics of chainmail steel while still giving off the appearance of normal wool. Magical Items He maintains an emergency teleport at all times through both runes or a teleportation tablet. Other Information *Despite all of his fearlessness, he has one weakness: his greatest fear is getting sheared. He can handle haircuts no problem, but getting shaved pink is not his thing. Trivia *This character was inspired by the sheep cutscene from the in-game minigame Castle Wars before it was re-vamped, where if you were wearing a god aligned item and entered the Guthix portal; you would see sheep plotting to take over Gielinor. Ever since the update to Castle Wars, the cutscene is no longer viewable. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humor Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Retired